VACACIONES
by doucemelodie
Summary: Los luchadores han vuelto de Nueva Vestroia y quieren pasar unas vacaciones juntos, pero no todos quieren. Es un ShunxAlice, pero más bien al final, pero el resto de luchadores  como DanxRuno, BillyxJulie, JoexChan y AcexMira  también tendrán su momento.
1. ¿Vamos a las montañas?

**¿Vamos a las montañas?**

Después de haber estado en Nueva Vestroia todos los luchadores querían pasar todo el verano juntos (bueno no todos, pero eso ya se verá más adelante), y Marucho propuso ir a su casa en las montañas, que para ser sinceros, era otra mansión.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué os parece ir a mi casa en las montañas todos juntos?- dijo Marucho con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡SIII!-exclamaron al unísono (excepto Shun).

-Yo dormiré en una hamaca colgada de dos árboles- dijo Dan

-Yo recogeré moras y haré un pastel- dijo Runo.

-Yo haré fotografías a los pájaros- dijo Joe.

-¡Y yo te acompañaré!- dijo Chan cogiendo al rubio del brazo.

Mientras todos decían que harían había alguien que parecía poco ilusionado, apoyado en la pared y sumergido en sus pensamientos, no hace falta decir que era Shun.

-¡Decidido! Mañana comeremos todos juntos para acabar de decidir sobre las vacaciones- dijo Dan en tono de líder.

-¡Oye tú, que no eres el líder ni mucho menos!- dijo Runo dándole una colleja.

Parecía que volvían a empezar a discutir y entonces dijo Baron.

-Maestro Dan, maestra Runo, ¿no sería mejor intentar no discutir? Aunque sea por el resto- dijo esto último de rodillas.

-De acuerdo…- dijeron a la vez y luego dándose la espalda con un particular gruñido.

-Baron, no lo intentes, al igual que tú una vez me dijiste que si Mira y Ace empiezan a pelear no paran, Dan y Runo tampoco- dijo Marucho con un suspiro.

-¡QUE HAS DICHO!- gritaron Dan, Runo, Ace y Mira a la vez.

-Yo… esto…- tartamudeaba el rubio.

-Bueno eso ya da igual, porque mañana comeremos juntos, y… dentro de poco… ¡VACACIONES!- dijo Julie saltando.

-¡Sí!- asintieron todos, menos el pelinegro.

-¿Tú vendrás Shun?- preguntó Alice.

-¡Pues claro que vendrá!- dijo el peli café- que pregunta más…- entonces Dan fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-¡No iré!- dijo fríamente.

-¿…? Perdona Shun, creo que mis orejas no han entendido bien…- y otra vez Dan fue cortado por el ojidorado.

-Si tus orejas han entendido que NO IRÉ, han entendido muy bien.

-De modo que no vienes…- dijo Klaus con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Jo tío…- dijo Julio desanimado- nos vas a arruinar las vacaciones a todos…

-Venga, que teníamos la ilusión de ir todos- dijo Nene con cara de cachorrito.

-Si venga- decían todos con cara de cachorrito.

-Mi abuelo me espera- dijo fríamente saliendo de la sala y haciendo que todos se cayeran tipo anime.

-¡Qué tío más borde!- gritaban enfadados Dan y Billy.

-Ya parad, dijo que su abuelo lo esperaba, eso será que tiene algún entrenamiento o problema familiar…- decía Alice para que Dan y Billy callaran.

-Ya conocemos a Shun… es otra excusa…- decía Jewls a su hermana, aunque todos la escucharon y pensaron que tenía razón.

Shun ya se había ido y todos los luchadores estaban indignados y buscando alguna venganza, menos Alice (siempre hay alguna excepción -_-').

-Le pondré en el gel tinte verde- decía maliciosamente Dan- ya verás que sorpresita…

Todos estaban tramando algo, y entonces Alice dijo.

-Bueno, entonces antes de irnos y planear venganzas todas las vacaciones ¿no deberíamos intentar convencerle?- propuso la peli naranja.

-¡NO!- gritó exaltado Klaus- quiero decir… no creo que quiera venir… es… muy cabezota- dijo Klaus excusando el grito.

-Tiene razón Shun es muy terco…- pensaba Marucho en alto.

-Bueno- dijo Julie positivamente- haremos lo que dijo Alice y ya veremos.

-Si- gritaron todos (sin excepción º0º).

-Vale, pero no nos adelantemos, tenemos que planear la comida, dónde iremos, qué comeremos…- decía Mira.

-Un picnic, a las dos, en el parque y que cada uno traiga los que quiera- propuso Ace cortando a Mira.

-En otra ocasión me enfadaría por haberme interrumpido, pero me parece una buena idea- dijo la peli naranja sonriente.

-¡Pues decidido!- gritó Dan- y… cambiando de tema… ¿dónde se fueron los bakugans?

-Creo que fueron a Nueva Vestroia a hacer una ceremonia o algo así…- dijo Baron pensativo (en serio piensa XD).

-¿Y cuándo volverán?- preguntó Julio.

-Creo que eran unos dos meses- respondió Joe.

-No esa es otra, esta dura cinco meses…- añadió Chan.

-¡Lo que sea!- dijo el peli café- pero nosotros nos vamos de vacaciones TODOS juntos, como me llamo Dan Kuso.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Yo creía que te llamabas maestro Dan!- dijo Baron confuso, esto provocó que Dan cayera, tipo anime, de la mesa donde estaba con una pose heroica, y los demás tuvieran una gotita tipo anime.

-Nos vemos entonces mañana- dijo Marucho cansado de tantas estupideces.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos animados.

Cada uno se fue a la habitación que Marucho les había asignado en su casa y pasaron la noche tranquilamente.


	2. Declaración de Dan y Runo

**Este es mi primer fic, en el capítulo pasado se me olvidó mencionarlo… bueno, quiero decir que bakugan no me pertenece, que disfruten con el capi…**

Declaración de Dan y Runo

-Buenos días…- decía Dan aun bostezando.

-Buenos días- dijeron el resto a la vez.

-¿Por qué siempre eres el último en despertar?- preguntó la peli azul.

-Porque si duermes mucho te despiertas de MEJOR HUMOR- resaltó todo lo que pudo esto último- y NO COMO OTROS…

-¡A si…! ¡Pues vas a ver tú lo que es buen humor!- Runo iba a pegarle, pero Julie y Alice, con grandes esfuerzos, lograron pararla- ¡Soltadme! ¡He dicho que me soltéis!

Runo seguía peleando para que la soltaran, y mientras Dan se sentaba ni tan tranquilo y empezaba a desayunar como normalmente lo hacía (osea como un cerdo XD). Luego Runo se calmó y se sentó, Julie y Alice respiraban aliviadas.

-Eh… chicos… gm… gm…- Dan comía mientras hablaba y Mira lo miró con asco.

-Dan, por favor, sé que es un caso perdido decirte que comas como las personas, y no como un cerdo…- suspiró Mira- pero sería mucho pedir que no hables mientras comes y recuerdes que TAMBIÉN hay CHICAS.

-gm… gm… vale glup…- Dan tragó, y dijo- Bueno, chicos, CHICAS y "MARIMACHO"- dijo mirando a Runo.

-¡OYE! ¡A quién llamas tú marimacho!- y Runo le dio una colleja que Julie y Alice no pudieron detener.

-Sí, tienes razón…- dijo Dan aun haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Gracias…- dijo Runo aún algo enfadada.

-Tú debes entrar en el grupo de los CHICOS, como todos…- se burló Dan.

-¡DAAAAAN!- gritaba Runo furiosa.

-En ese caso… ¿Dan es gay?- dijo Julio molestando a Dan.

-¡QUÉ! ¡No! ¡Ni hablar!- dijo el peli café.

Y los dos se pusieron rojos como un tomate, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Los demás soltaron unas risitas y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente. Tras una media hora estaban en el salón Ace, Marucho, Nene y Julio, hablando plácidamente, de repente apareció Dan.

-¡Eh! Hola- dijo Dan alegre.

-¡Mira! Si está aquí el gay- dijo Julio sarcásticamente, y Nene rió.

-Ten cuidado no se vaya a enamorar de ti…- dijo Ace provocando la risa de Julio y Nene.

-Venga chicos…- dijo Marucho- que le guste Runo no quiere decir…- el peli café le interrumpió.

-¡NO ME GUSTA RUNO!- dijo Dan rojo y enfadado- ¡Cómo me va a gustar ese marimacho! Es fea, me pega, no es para nada simpática y…- entonces Dan escuchó unos gemidos detrás de él, era Runo, lo había estado escuchando todo y ya algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, entonces Dan susurró- Runo…- y Runo echó a correr a su habitación- ¡ESPERA RUNO!

Runo corría llorando hacia su habitación, y Dan pensaba *_soy un idiota, he hecho llorar a la chica a la que amo, solo por mi orgullo… seguro que no me perdonará…*. _Pensaba esto mientras seguía gritando.

-Runo, no quería decir eso…

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritaba la peli azul llorando.

Runo llegó a su habitación llorando y Dan no podía hablar con ella, por otro lado Ace, Marucho, Julio y Nene contaban lo sucedido al resto al resto.

-¡Ace! Te has pasado- le recriminaba Mira.

-¡Oye! Fue Dan el que más la insultó- se defendía este.

-¡No tienes derecho de hablarle así! Luego le pedirás perdón- sentenció la peli naranja, mientras Julio sonreía- Tú también te disculparás- le dijo al calvo.

Seguían discutiendo sobre eso cuando Dan consiguió que Runo le escuchase.

-Runo… por favor… escúchame…- dijo tristemente el oji rojo.

-E-está bien snif…- dijo secándose las lágrimas y sin abrir la puerta.

-Siento lo que dije… y… si lo dije fue por… aah…- suspiraba- porque soy un orgulloso y soy capaz de decir cualquier cosa, aun que no sea verdad, en vez de reconocer que estoy enamorado de ti…-Dan se declaró a Runo, y la peli azul, al otro lado de la puerta, se sonrojó y empezó a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Entonces abrió la puerta y Runo corrió a los brazos del castaño.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó nuevamente el oji rojo.

-No…- dijo separándose la oji verde- yo también soy muy orgullosa y no puedo reconocer que… que…

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Dan interrumpiéndola confuso.

-¡QUÉ YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO!- le gritó Runo.

Después de eso los dos se enrojecieron y se apartaron la mirada, luego se acercaron, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, fue corto, pero dulce y tierno. En esos momentos pasaban Marucho y Julie a ver como estaba sus amigos, y los vieron.

-Marucho ¿esos de ahí son Dan y Runo besándose?- dijo Julie sorprendida.

-Creo que si- respondió el rubio, los dos abrieron los ojos como platos y fueron a contar lo visto al resto.

-Que si Billy, lo vi con mis propios ojos- dijo Julie que no salía del asombro.

-Que no Julie, no lo creo si no lo veo- seguía insistiendo el rubio.

-¿Dan? ¿Besando una chica? ¡Ha!- remató Ace.

Entonces Dan y Runo entran a la sala.

-Hola chicos- dijo Dan sonriente.

-Dan- dijo el rubio más joven exaltado- diles que es verdad que has besado a Runo.

-¿Eh? Esto…- Dan no sabía que decir.

-¿O te besó Runo?- interrumpió Julio- porque mirando quién llevaría los pantalones de la posible relación…

Y de repente "plof", Runo le había dado una merecida bofetada al calvo (es raro Runo da más bien puñetazos tipo chico XD), entonces Dan cogió a Runo y la besó delante de todos, que se quedaron con la boca abierta.

**Si, este capítulo no tenía nada de ShunxAlice, empezará sobre el 4, y en el próximo tengo ideas para AcexMira. Me gustaría dar las gracias a ****Sakura Tachikawa****, porque gracias a su historia "Solo quería un café!" encontré fanfiction, y a wolf-fer, porque su historia "Amargo y dulce destino" hizo que me dieran ganas de escribir yo también, y a todos los que dejaron reviews en el primer capi, estoy acabando de escribir a mano el 4… pero ya saben, ****si tienen alguna opinión, critica o idea dejen un review gracias por leer!**


	3. Ace y Mira descubren nuevos sentimientos

**Bueno, antes que nada agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews y leyeron la historia, muchos querían que apareciera ShunxAlice, aun tendrán que esperar un poco más al próximo capítulo, este se centra en AcexMira, pero no se declararán, aun… bueno ¡qué lo disfruten!**

Ace y mira descubren nuevos sentimientos

"En el picnic"

-Al fin llegas Mira- dijo Ace sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la peli naranja- pero es que intentaba convencer a Dan y Runo de que vinieran, han empezado a salir esta mañana y ya han quedado para comer…

-¡Qué!- se sorprendió Ace- Pero si habían quedado con nosotros.

-Ya…- asintió Mira- pero desde que han empezado a salir hace unas horas…

-¡Vaya! Osea si vamos haciendo parejas dentro o fuera del grupo… ¡Acabaremos por no ser amigos!- dijo en tono pijo Jewls.

-Jo…- se quejó su hermana.

-Yo creo, que tener una relación no es motivo por el que dejar plantados a todos tus amigos- añadió Marucho indignado- además, ¡los dos son nuestros amigos!

-De todas formas…- dijo Julie- esta reunión ya no tiene sentido, sin Dan que proponga planes, y Runo que encuentre pegas…

-Y entonces ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Billy confuso.

Todos se quedaron pensando un rato.

-¡Aja! Tengo una idea-dijo positivamente Komba- aplazaremos la reunión…

-¡Qué!- le cortó Chan- pero ya está todo preparado para…

-¡Hay! ¡Dejadme hablar!- se enfadó el moreno- he dicho que aplacemos la reunión de cómo convencer a Shun, no aplazar el picnic.

-¡Entonces genial!- dijo Joe animado.

Todos comían, bebían (no sean malpensados, agua y zumo) y hablaban muy contentos. Hablaban de sus cosas, de los bakugan, de que harían luego…

"En el picnic de Dan y Runo"

En otro parque Dan y Runo disfrutaban de un divertido picnic a solas, reían, se contaban cosas, se hacían carantoñas, se besaban… hacían lo normal, pero entonces Runo dijo.

-Dan… y si…- suspiró- y si lo nuestro saliera mal…

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el peli café- estas insinuando que hay otro… que ya no te gusto…

-¡No!- respondió Runo enojada- me refiero a que si lo dejáramos, QUE NO DIGO QUE LO DEJEMOS, ¿podríamos seguir siendo amigos?

Estas palabras dejaron desconcertado al oji rojo.

-Pues… creo que…- Dan no sabía que decir- ¡Ya lo tengo! Haremos una promesa.

-¿Una promesa?

-Si. Prometeremos que pase lo que pase como novios no afectará a nuestra amistad.

-De acuerdo- asintió la peli azul.

-Prometido- dijeron al unísono.

Dan abrazó a Runo y volvieron a lo de antes de la interrupción.

"En el picnic del resto de luchadores"

-Uf, yo ya estoy lleno- decía Julio.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Klaus.

-Ahora ¿qué podríamos hacer?- se preguntaba Joe.

Todos se pusieron a pensar.

-¡AH! ¡YA LO TENGO!- gritó Julie- juguemos a… PRUEBA, VERDAD O PRENDA.

-¡SIII!- a todos les encantaba la idea.

-Bueno- interrumpió Nene- creo que convendría ir antes a casa de Marucho.

-Sí, yo creo que Nene tiene mucha razón- dijo Mira.

-¡Pues no perdamos más tiempo y vallamos!- añadió Ace.

"En el picnic de Dan y Runo"

-Mmm… ¿Dan, que hacemos ahora?- le pregunta Runo- ¿vamos a ver que hacen los demás?

-¡Gran idea! ¡Vamos!

"En casa de Marucho"

-¡Vamos! ¿Quién empieza?- preguntó Billy.

-Venga empiezo yo- dijo Marucho- Alice ¿Prueba o verdad?

-Mmm… verdad- eligió la peli naranja.

-Ok- Marucho sonrió malévolamente- ¿Qué chico te gusta?

-E-esto…- la oji café se ponía nerviosa por momentos.

-Entonces prenda- aclaró Joe, Alice asintió y se quitó la chaqueta.

En ese momento entraron Dan y Runo abrazados.

-¿Veo bien? …los "enamoraditos" se han dignado a venir- dijo Ace sarcásticamente.

-¡Piérdete Ace!- dijo Dan- ¿Qué hacéis?

-Jugamos a "Prueba, verdad o prenda"- aclaró Mira- ¿jugáis?

-De acuerdo.

-¡Genial!- Baron se alegraba.

-Venga Dan, te toca- lo animó Marucho.

-Vales- mientras miraba maliciosamente a Ace- Ace ¿prueba o verdad?

-Mmm… verdad…

-*cof, cof* gallina *cof*- tosía el castaño.

-¡A quién llamas tú gallina, fantasma!- se alteró Ace.

-Los hombres de verdad eligen prueba- remató el peli café.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero yo soy un vestal- aclaró Ace.

-Claro, claro, claro…- seguía el oji rojo.

-Vale ¡ya está bien!- dijo Ace- ¡Prueba!

-¡Muy bien!- el oji rojo sonreía malévolamente-BESA A MIRA

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron los dos.

-Lo que habéis oído- reía Dan.

-*Cabrón…*-susurraba Ace.

Mira y Ace se besaron, y poco a poco siguieron profundizando el beso.

-E-esto- decía Baron mientras los otros dos seguían con lo suyo.

Cuando se les acabó el aliento se separaron y se sonrojaron.

-Ace- dijo Dan- ¿sabías que había prenda?

Al oír esto Ace salió de la sala completamente rojo, Mira aun estaba enrojecida.

"Habitación de Ace"

*_Pero ¡qué he hecho! Podía haber elegido prenda y besé a Mira y no fue un simple beso, para mi significó algo más… pero no creo que ella sintiera lo mismo._* pensaba Ace tirado en la cama.

"En la sala"

*_Podía haber elegido prenda… ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Supongo que quiso hacerse el valiente delante de Dan y por eso profundizó el beso, vamos que para él no significo nada, pero… para mi si_* pensaba Mira, mientras el resto discutían sobre quién sería el siguiente.

-Bueno chicos deberíamos ir a dormir y mañana decidiremos qué haremos con Shun- todos asintieron y fueron a dormir, ¿todos? no, Mira y Ace no podían conciliar el sueño después de lo sucedido, en cuanto a Runo y Dan estuvieron conectados al chat hasta tarde, y Alice (que compartía habitación con Runo) no pudo dormir por las conversaciones de su compañera, y preguntándose porque Shun no iba con ellos…

**Prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá ShunxAlice, pero el 5 contará la declaración de Ace y Mira… y no sé cómo puede ser… por favor dejen reviews con ideas. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi ¡gracias por leer!**


	4. La novia de Shun

**Este es el capítulo más corto que he hecho, aquí empieza ShunxAlice, repito "empieza" no es demasiado, pero poco a poco habrá más, y muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews e ideas.**

La novia de Shun

"En una sala de casa de Marucho"

Allí estaban todos esperando a que Dan dijera su plan.

-Ya lo tengo, para convencer a Shun debemos tener un plan a, b, c, d, e1 y e2, tendremos que ir a su casa Runo Julie, Alice, Baron, Julio y yo.

Todos murmuraban y al final dijo Marucho.

-De acuerdo pero explícanos "LOS PLANES"- dijo el rubio confuso.

-Plan a: yo le pediré que venga.

-Eso no funcionará idiota- dijo Komba.

-Plan b: Julie le dirá que venga, con lo plasta que es no puede negarse…

-¿QUÉ?- se quejó Julie.

-Plan c: Alice le pedirá que venga, Shun no puede negarse a nada de lo que le pide.

-Está bien…- accedió Alice no muy convencida.

-Plan d: Runo…

-Si Shun se niega a lo que dice Alice…-interrumpió el único calvo- ¿accederá a lo que dice Runo?- dijo en tono burlón.

-TE ESTOY OYENDO- gritaba la oji verde.

-No…-aclaraba el peli café- Runo lo amenazará con pegarle…

-¡Será mejor que calles!- dijo la peli azul, eran novios pero con el resto decidieron comportarse como siempre.

-¡Ups! Mejor callo…-dijo el oji rojo- ¡veis! Es efectivo- después de esto Runo le pegó.

-Venga, sigue con tus estúpidos planes- le ordenó la oji verde.

-Plan e1: después de pegarle Runo tal vez pierda el conocimiento y lo arrastraremos al helicóptero.

-¿Para qué nos quieres a nosotros?- preguntaron Baron y Julio.

-Plan e2: si no se desmaya lo arrastramos igual al avión.

Todos se quedaron callados después de tantos planes estúpidos, entonces Marucho rompió el silencio.

-Bueno… tantos planes alguno debe de funcionar- dijo positivamente el rubio.

Estaban en el helicóptero de Marucho los 6 arreglando los últimos detalles al plan.

-Julio, Baron- dijo Dan- en hacer la señal venís y no lo llevamos arrastrando, entendido.

-ENTENDIDO- dijeron a la vez.

-No salgáis antes o Shun sospechará…- añadió el oji rojo.

Aterrizó el helicóptero y se dirigieron a casa de Shun, excepto Baron y Julio que esperaban la señal, inspeccionaron que no hubiera ninguna trampa y llamaron al timbre, la puerta se abrió y apareció el abuelo del pelinegro.

-Hola Sr. Kazami- saludó el castaño- venimos a hablar con su nieto.

-Lo siento pero no está- respondió el viejo.

-Mmm… entiendo y…- preguntó Dan- ¿dónde está?

-Creo que dando un paseo por el parque…

-Bien, muchas gracias- y salieron todos como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llegaron al parque y vieron a Shun sentado en un banco, entonces apareció una chica, se besaron y empezaron a hablar. Todos pensaron *_¡es su novia!_*, la mirada de Alice se hizo llorosa, intentaba no lloras, ella había esperado el momento oportuno para decirle lo que sentía, y creía que en las vacaciones sería el mejor momento… pero todo cambiaba, Shun tenía novia y no quería ir de vacaciones para estar con ella.

-Bueno…dijo Julie apenada- creo que no vendrá de todas formas…

-Si…- asintió casi llorando Alice.

-Mejor nos vamos, si- propuso Runo.

-Yo me quedo, tengo que hablar con Shun de todas formas, sobre otra cosa…- dijo el oji rojo- ¡Ah! Mejor no digáis nada a Julio y Baron ¿ok?- añadió el castaño, las tres asintieron y se fueron.

"En el helicóptero"

-¡Ah! Ya llegaron, y ¿qué pasó? ¿Y Dan?- preguntó ansioso Baron.

-Hubo un cambio de planes y dijo que volviéramos- respondió Julie.

-Que cosa más rara…- añadió Julio.

**Me van a matar por ponerle una novia a Shun y por dejar la historia con tantas preguntas… pero tengan paciencia poco a poco irán viendo que no es exactamente así…**

**diana: lo lamento mucho pero si Klaus no siente nada por Alice… ¡no sé cómo seguir la historia! Pero prometo que le pondré una pareja.**

**En un principio este capítulo y el siguiente eran uno, pero los separé, el 5 será como una segunda parte, y el 6 sobré Ace y Mira, en el 7 ya estarán en las montañas…**

**Bueno gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado, por favor dejen reviews!**


	5. ¿En qué piensa Shun?

**Sé que muchos querían que Alice como venganza estuviera con Klaus o no fuera de vacaciones… pero ella intentará parecer indiferente… Bueno, no les cuento más ¡Qué disfruten el capi!**

¿En qué piensa Shun?

"En el parque"

En el parque Shun y la chica se pusieron a discutir, pero Dan no podía escucharlos, al final la chica le dio a Shun una bofetada y se fue muy enfadada, Shun se quedó solo en el banco pensativo, hasta que llegó Dan y le dijo.

-Hola Shun…- dijo no muy animado, el peli negro apenas giró la cabeza, vio a Dan, y volvió a girar la cabeza, entonces Dan dijo- ¿Cortaste con ella…?

Shun solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo…- dijo el castaño- es por lo que yo creo…

-¿El qué?- preguntó cierto oji dorado.

-Que no te olvidas de Alice…

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- se levantó alterado Shun.

-¡CLARO QUE ES VERDAD, Y LO SABES!- le recriminó el oji rojo.

Shun se tranquilizó y se sentó, y Dan le dijo.

-En vez de huir de lo que sientes, ¿Por qué no lo afrontas y luchas por ella?

-¡ESTAS DE BROMA!- dijo el oji dorado sorprendido- ella tiene a Klaus, el es amable con ella, es… su tipo ideal… y yo…-se puso triste el peli negro- soy el típico chico que pasa de todo y está siempre solo…

-¡Eso da igual! Cada uno es como es, y te recuerdo que esa actitud precisamente era por lo que todas las chicas de clase no te dejaban ni respirar solo- intentó animarlo el castaño- si vienes seguro que podrás hablar con Alice y…- pero el moreno lo interrumpió.

-¡No quiero ir de vacaciones o declararme a Alice!- cogió a su amigo del cuello de la camisa- ¡Yo lo que quiero es olvidarme de ella! Por eso no iré de vacaciones con vosotros, no puedo pasar más de un mes viéndola todos los días sin poderle decir nada… y corté con esa chica porque no me servía para olvidarme de ella…

-¡Tú no quieres olvidarte de ella!- le recriminó el peli café.

En esos momentos Shun le dio un puñetazo, Dan se partió el labio y se podía ver como caían algunas gotas de sangre, empezaron a pegarse, Shun tenía cierta ventaja, después de un rato peleando Dan con mucha dificultad desvió uno de los puñetazos de Shun, como estaban en el suelo consiguió poner a Shun debajo y se dio cuenta que ya le habían saltado algunas lágrimas.

-¡La quiero!- confesó el oji dorado- Pero también es mi mejor amiga y… no quiero estropear nuestra amistad por algo que no funcionará…

Dan y Shun empezaron a levantarse del suelo y el castaño dijo.

-No sabrás lo que pasará si no lo intentas… en vez de hacer tanto el ridículo y dejarle el camino libre a Klaus ¿no será mejor que vengas y lo intentes?- propuso el oji rojo.

-Pero… aunque vaya… ¿Qué dijo si me preguntan porque me fui?- intentó poner pegas el moreno.

-Pues…-Dan se puso a pensar (le costó un rato, porque pocas veces lo hacía XD)- les decimos que tu abuelo se puso malo pero ya se curó…

-En dos días la gente se cura…- dijo el oji dorado harto.

-Está bien…- dijo el castaño cansado de todas las pegas de su amigo- ¡Ya lo tengo!

-A ver…- dijo sarcásticamente el moreno- ¿qué ha pensado el genio?

-Les diremos que… UN HURACÁN ARRASÓ TU CAS PERO YA LA RECONSTRUYERON- soltó el peli café ni tan tranquilo.

Esto hizo que Shun se cayera tipo anime, mientras pensaba como Dan podía ser su mejor amigo… Pero esto hizo sonreír al peli negro.

-De acuerdo, iré de vacaciones con vosotros…- dijo el oji dorado con una sonrisa.

-¡DE VERAS!- el oji rojo se quedó boquiabierto- pero… ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Alice verdad…?- mientras arqueaba las cejas.

-Claro que no idiota- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa aun en la boca- solo… que quedaría muy mal que incluso vengáis a buscarme y no fuera…

-¡Tú sí que eres el amo de las excusas!- reía el oji rojo.

Dan quiso hacer volteretas, y al final se estampó contra el suelo y Shun empezó a reír, el castaño al principio se enfadó, pero luego se puso a reír como Shun, entre risas y conversaciones fueron al helicóptero.

"En el helicóptero"

En el helicóptero Julio, Baron, Runo, Julie y Alice se aburrían esperando a Dan.

-¡AAHG!- gritó la peli azul enfadada- ya veréis cuando coja al de las gafas de sol- quería matar a Dan por hacerla esperar tanto, entonces se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba muy callada y le preguntó- ¿Alice, estas bien?- Alice reaccionó y dijo.

-¿Eh? Si- Se apresuró a decir para no preocupar a Runo, mientras disimulaba que estaba a punto de llorar y pensaba *_mejor si no viene, sabiendo que tiene novia no podría mirarlo a la cara, se que somos los mejores amigos… pero en estos momentos cuanto menos nos veamos será mejor, aunque siento que si no le digo lo que siento me estallará el corazón, pero… ahora que lo pienso… si hubiera venido y no sabía que tenía novia y se lo confesaba… ¡QUE RIDÍCULO HABRÍA HECHO!*_

-¡ÉH! Mirad- Dan y Shun se acercaban al helicóptero, y Baron fue el primero en darse cuenta.

-¡Hola tíos!- dijo Dan- al final he convencido a la niña ninja.

-Mejor te callas ¿No?- Shun lo miró con unos ojos que asustaría a cualquiera.

Alice se maldecía, no podían irle las cosas peor… Runo regañaba a Dan por la espera y este solo asentía. Entonces Baron preguntó.

-Y… Maestro Shun ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?- preguntaba el peli rosa confuso.

-Pues… después de venir a posta a buscarme me sabía mal deciros que no iba…- dijo el peli negro relajado.

-Ya veo… ¡pues vayamos a casa de Marucho!- propuso Julio.

-¡Siii!- chilló Julie.

"En casa de Marucho"

Llegaron a casa de Marucho y Dan saludó a todos.

-¡Hola colegas!

*_Por favor, que no esté, por favor… MIERDA* _pensó Klaus al ver a Shun.

Entonces explicaron todo lo que pasó, bueno se saltaron lo de la novia de Shun.

-Bueno… ¿y… nosotros que nos hemos perdido?- miró el castaño pícaramente a Ace y Mira, que estaban abrazados.

-Pues… esto…- tartamudeaban.

-¡Venga hablad!- gritaron las chicas con curiosidad, y Mira dijo.

-Pues…

**En primer lugar muchas gracias por todos los reviews e ideas, segundo, como he visto que muchos querían saber más sobre la novia de Shun si recibo 10 reviews diciendo que quieren saber cómo es añadiré una conversación en la que Dan pregunta a Shun sobre su ex novia y ahí se dirá quién es, pero ayúdenme a elegir y voten entre:**

**Una inventada**

**Fabia (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders)**

**Sora (Digimon)**

**Mimi (Digimon)**

**Zoe/Izumi (Digimon Frontier) **

**Si se les ocurre alguna mejor díganlo. En el próximo capítulo se hablará sobré AcexMira, luego volveremos ShunxAlice. Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen reviews.**


	6. Sentimientos al descubierto

**Bueno… se que tardé muchísimo… pero… en fin por unas cosas o otras no pude actualizar el fic… pero ya está solucionado y aquí tienen el capítulo 6 (lo que está en letra cursiva es lo que les cuenta Mira a los luchadores que estaban ausentes). Espero que les guste.**

Sentimientos al descubierto

_Como no estabais no sabíamos que hacer, y pasamos casi un hora decidiendo que haríamos, ya al final después de tantas ideas absurdas se nos ocurrió ir al parque de atracciones. _

_Una vez en el parque a Komba, Nene, Klaus, Chan, Ace y yo queríamos subir a la noria, después de hacer 50 minutos de cola llego nuestro turno, pero las cabinas eran para cuatro personas, así que Ace y yo subimos a otra, pero no habían dos personas para subir con nosotros, subimos solos y…_

-Y besito, besito…- interrumpió Julie con corazones en los ojos y poniendo morritos.

-Pero bueno tú nunca dejaras de interrumpir los mejores momentos- protestó la peli azul.

-Vale, parad- se interpuso Alice para que no se pelearan- será mejor que dejemos acabar a Mira ¿no?

-Si- dijeron al unísono.

-Y ahora que los chicos se durmieron, puedo contarles todo con detalles- añadió Mira.

Las chicas miraron a los chicos y todos sin excepción estaban profundamente dormidos.

-Bueno, menos interrupciones- dijo Nene.

-Si- dijeron a la vez las JJ sincro.

-Continúa, Mira- le dijo Chan.

_Y la noria empezó a dar vueltas, una vuelta, nada, otra vuelta, no paso nada, y a la tercera vuelta…_

-Va la vencida, también llamada declaración- decía la peli plateado emocionada.

-Pero no he dicho que no interrumpas- se enfadó la oji verde.

Y otra vez empezaron a pelear, entonces Mira se puso entre las dos y dijo.

-Ya pueden dejar de pelear o no les cuento na…- iba a decir "nada" pero las dos que estaban metidas en la pelea le interrumpieron.

-Ya paramos, ya paramos… ¡pero cuéntanos!- le rogaron a la vez.

-Vaaale…- dijo Mira ya cansada- pero no quiero más interrupciones.

-De acuerdo- exclamaron todas.

_La noria se averió justo cuando estábamos en la parte más alta, y por la parada tan brusca la cabina se balanceó mucho, y me caí encima de Ace, nuestras caras estaban a apenas 3 centímetros de distancia y… bueno… estábamos tan cerca… que no pudimos evitar besarnos…_

Todas las chicas miraban a Mira con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras los chicos simplemente dormían…

_Al principio el beso era dulce y tierno, pero luego se fue volviendo más apasionado, seguimos así hasta que se nos acabó el aire. Pasados unos minutos Ace empezó a hablar._

_-Mira, ¿recuerdas el beso del juego?_

_-Eh… sii… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- en parte creo que sabia la respuesta, pero si me equivocaba…_

_-Al principio solo lo hice porque Dan me desafió, pero luego tus dulces labios se volvieron irresistibles para mi… y si soy sincero… te amo Mira- yo no sabía qué hacer, pero Ace siguió hablando- te amo desde que me convenciste para que me uniera a la resistencia, y cada día que pasa te quiero más._

_-Ace… yo también… yo también te amo._

_Después de eso estuvimos un rato besándonos, con caricias y palabras dulces, la noria volvió a girar y cuando se abrió la cabina nos estaban esperando y nos vieron besándonos… y… el resto se lo imaginan._

Todas estaban emocionadas, a más de una le saltó alguna lágrima. Después de saber la historia a las chicas aun les quedaba una misión que parecía, o era, imposible, despertar a los chicos. Runo intentó despertar a su novio, pero este se giraba mientras decía: "cinco minutos más mama…", Mira lo intentaba con el suyo pero no había forma… el resto igual, no despertaban.

-¡Ah! Ya sé que hacer para despertarlos…

-Pues te habrá costado pensarlo, porque con la poca práctica que tienes…

Y otra vez empezaron a discutir.

-Vale ya está bien- se interpuso la peli naranja de ojos marrones- a ver Julie cuéntanos tu idea.

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo otra vez entusiasmada- pues a mi señal tenemos que chillar a la vez…

Julie dijo unas palabras en voz baja.

-Es la idea más tonta que he oído en mi vida- le recriminó la oji verde.

-Déjalo Runo- intentó calmarla Chan- por intentarlo no perdemos nada…

-Entonces están listas- preguntó Julie, todas asintieron- pues… ¡YA!

-LUCHA BAKUGAN- lo gritaron a la vez y todos despertaron haciendo preguntas como…

-¿Una lucha? ¿Yo quería luchar? ¿Por qué nadie me avisó?- después de hacerse preguntas tontas comprendieron que era para que despertaran.

-¡Nos habéis engañado!- recriminó Dan cogiendo a la oji verde por la cintura.

-Sí, somos perversas…- y empezaron a besarse hasta que Julie los interrumpió.

-Lamento en el alma interrumpir sus… sus… bueno sus carantoñas, pero creo que deberíamos hablar sobre las vacaciones- entonces los dos se pusieron rojos- por ejemplo el reparto de habitaciones.

-Pues hay suficientes habitaciones para que las compartamos por parejas… como aquí- informó Marucho.

-Un chico y una chica…- insinuó el único calvo.

-Julio ¡eres un guarro!- le acusó la peli celeste y luego le golpeó.

-Esto…- decía Marucho- compartiremos habitaciones igual que aquí, bueno vamos a asegurarnos, las chicas compartirán cuarto así: Runo y Alice, Julie y Mira, Chan y Nene, y por último Jewels y Jenny.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todas abrazadas a su compañera.

-Bueno, y los chicos así: Dan y Shun, Joe y yo, Baron y Ace, Komba y Billy, y por último Julio y Klaus. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos dijeron que si menos Dan y Shun (esos dos nunca coinciden XD).

-No pienso compartir cuarto con él- dijo el peli café.

-Ni yo con ese cerdo- añadió el oji dorado.

-¡Qué me has llamado!

-Lo que has oído.

-Perdona pero no tienes porque insultarme.

-No te insulto, te recuerdo lo que eres.

Estaban a punto de pegarse, pero llegaron a tiempo de separarlos.

-Bueno, mejor si comparten habitación, así arreglan sus problemillas- decidió el rubio menor- además Shun es el único que aguanta la porquería de Dan y sus ronquidos, y aun así miren…

-¿Qué?-se quejó el oji rojo.

-Esto…-el rubio estaba nervioso, pero supo como evadir el tema- que vallamos ya a dormir porque nos iremos mañana a primera hora.

-¡Sí!- asintieron todos a la vez y fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

Todos dormían tranquilos, ¿todos? no como siempre la excepción, Dan y Runo se conectaban al chat, mientras Alice y Shun rezaban para que se pelearan, no se hablaran y les dejaran dormir en paz.

**He recibido muchísimos reviews, muchas gracias, para este capítulo utilice partes de algunos reviews, espero que les gustara. Quiero hacer una aclaración, la votación no era para la novia de Shun sino para la EXNOVIA, en otras palabras para la mala del fic. Bueno… les dejo un mini resumen del próximo capi.**

**Dan no sabe mucho de la ex novia de Shun y decide preguntarle y después de mucho insistir al final Shun le cuenta.**

**Espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews con ideas, críticas…**


	7. Chat de Amor

**¡Hola! Lamento horrores la tardanza… pero el ordenador se paraba solo y lo tuve que llevar al técnico… estuvo allí casi 3 semanas, y mi padre necesitaba el suyo.**

**Cambiando de tema recuerdo que les prometí que al fin se diría algo de la ex novia de Shun, bueno ya lo tenía escrito, pero me puse a leerlo otra vez y vi una incoherencia y lo tuve que reescribir… y se hizo más largo de lo que creía, así que pido perdón por eso.**

**Por último me gustaría agradecerles todos los reviews y desearles que les guste el capítulo.**

Chat de amor

Eran algo así coma las 9 de la mañana todos estaban desayunando y hablando. Ace y Mira planificaban un pequeño picnic, Chan preguntaba a Joe cosas sobre pájaros para poder le ayudar, Julie discutía con Jenny y Jewels sobre las nuevas tendencias, Billy pedía consejo para declararse (está claro que para declararse a Julie) a Klaus y Komba, Nene y Julio planeaban bromas, y por último Baron y Marucho hablaban sobre qué actividades se podían hacer en su casa de montaña.

-Yo me llevaré los shorts amarillos que le deje a Runo…- explicaba Julie- y… por cierto… ¿alguien sabe donde están Runo, Dan, Shun y Alice?

-Creo que aun están durmiendo- aclaró Mira.

-Vaya, eso es raro- explicó Marucho- de Dan es normal, de Runo no mucho… de Alice es extraño, pero de Shun… el siempre se despierta muy pronto para dar un paseo.

No les dio tiempo a decir nada más porque Alice entro con una cara de sueño… incluso aún bostezaba.

-Buenos días…- dijo Alice aún frotándose los ojos.

-Alice ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Klaus preocupado.

-Nada… es solo que Runo y Dan estuvieron hasta las 3 conectados en el chat.

-Ah… por eso aún no se levantaron…- aclaró Baron.

Alice solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y no pueden ir al salón a hablar?- preguntó Chan.

-Se lo intenté decir a Runo… pero no me escuchó- se quejó Alice.

De repente se abrió la puerta y apareció Runo.

-¡Buenos días!- los saludó a todos.

-Runo por favor no vuelvas a esta en el chat hasta las 3- le suplicó Alice.

-Pero si no es para tanto- se defendió la oji verde.

-Para ti no, pero para mí sí- le replicó la oji café.

-Bueno ya- las separó Baron- ya tendremos bastantes discusiones con Dan y Shun.

Dicho esto se empiezan a escuchar gritos de Dan y Shun, que se peleaban por lo del chat.

-Será mejor que los escuchemos a través de la puerta para impedir que se maten- propuso Ace.

Todos se fueron a la puerta.

_Lo que se escucha a través de la puerta._

_-¿Por qué tienes que hablar con ella por el chat?- dijo una voz fría y enojada que supusieron que era del pelinegro._

_-Porque no quiero que me pegue…- dijo en tono divertido el oji rojo._

_-¿Pero no es tu novia?_

_-Eh… Si… pero ya sabes… la fuerza de la costumbre…_

_-Pues elige te pega ella, o te pego yo._

_-¡Ja! A ver si te atreves._

Ante estas últimas palabras entraron y los cogieron para que no se mataran, intentaban escapar de su agarre dando patadas y diciendo que los soltaran.

Pasada media hora se calmaron, se sentaron en una silla uno al lado del otro, entonces Julie dijo.

-Pídanse perdón ahora mismo- les exigió.

Dan y Shun se miraron de reojo y se giraron. Julie iba a reclamarles pero entonces Billy le interrumpió.

-Déjalos, ya se perdonaran ellos solos- dijo el rubio con su peculiar sonrisa.

Después de eso todos se fueron a acabar de hacer las maletas, en una hora más o menos ya estaban todos apunto de coger el avión, y cada uno llevaba su equipaje, iban a estar algo así como un mes, y algunos como Shun solo llevaban una pequeña maleta de mano y una mochila, y otros como Julie que llevaba tantas maletas gigantescas que ni cogiendo una cada uno conseguirían cogerlas todas.

-Julie, con todas esa ropa, no tendrás tiempo de ponértela toda- razonó la peli celeste.

-No todo es ropa- se defendió la peli plateado- también hay maquillaje, cremas, jabón…

-En otras palabras, que Mira solo tendrá un milímetro cuadrado para poner sus cosas…- se burló Runo.

Parecía que iban a pelear, pero Alice las separó a tiempo.

-Dejen de discutir o llegaremos tarde- les ordenó la peli naranja que las había separado- Shun… ¿no llevas muy poco equipaje?

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos, Alice por haberse atrevido a decírselo, y Shun porque llevaba todo lo que le hacía falta.

-Mmm… no, creo que no…- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-La verdad a puesto en su maleta tantas cosas como yo en estas dos- dijo Dan levantando las dos maletas rojas que llevaba.

-Eso es porque no pliegas la ropa y lo pones todo de montón, por eso no cerraba la maleta- aclaró el peli negro.

-Me estas llamando desordenado.

-¡Anda! Si lo ha entendido- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Otra vez Alice interrumpió sus peleas, con Runo y Julie como mucho se tiraban del pelo o cosas así, pero conociendo a Dan y Shun en unos momentos estarían en el suelo con un ojo morado y alguna costilla rota.

Antes de poder hacer nada más llegó Kato con el avión de Marucho, el viaje duraría unas dos horas, pero se les harían cinco minutos por todas las cosas que podían hacer allí, podían incluso jugar al fútbol, entraron al avión y cada uno fue a buscar algo que hacer.

**Ya sé, no les gustó demasiado, supongo que querían que a partir de aquí fuera todo ShunxAlice.**

**Bueno… tengo que hacerles una aclaración por si las moscas, es sobre la ex novia de Shun: Alice, Julie y Runo siguen creyendo que Shun tiene novia, Dan y Shun saben que cortó con ella, y el resto no saben nada.**

**El próximo capitulo se centrará en Shun y Alice, y les adelanto el título: "Aproximaciones"**

**Dicho esto ¡hasta el próximo capi dentro de una o dos semanas!**


	8. Aproximaciones

**Hola! Sé que tardé bastante… pero es que me costó escribir algunas escenas… de todas formas aquí está el capi, antes necesito avisarles de algo:**

**PA = Pensamientos de Alice (si pongo P seguida de otra letra es porque son los pensamientos de otro personaje según su inicial)**

**PVA= Punto Vista de Alice (la última letra puede cambiar)**

**CA= Conciencia de Alice (también puede cambiar)**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Aproximaciones

Shun fue a una sala del avión con una ventana enorme donde se podía ver el cielo. Después de no haber dormido sus horas necesarias (que eran menos de las normales), no desayunar, ni almorzar y el ajetreo de los últimos días le empezaba a doler la cabeza y se apoyó en el sillón con una mano y con la otra se sujetaba la frente.

En esos momentos Alice pasaba por ese pasillo buscando el lavabo, como no sabía dónde estaba decidió abrir todas las puertas, y a la cuarta entro en la misma sala donde estaba Shun pálido y intentando sostenerse de pie, entonces corrió a ayudarle.

-Shun… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada.

-¿Eh? Si… si... solo es que no he comido…

-Venga te acompaño a la cocina.

Fueron los dos a la cocina, y una vez allí Alice le preparó un sándwich y un zumo de naranja. Shun le dio las gracias y empezó a comer, mientras Alice se le quedaba mirando como si hubiera visto un ángel.

PA

*_Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo… y amable… y… y debo de recordar que tiene novia… pero aun así daría lo que no tengo por un beso suyo… que no sea accidental claro… como paso hace 3 años…*_

"Flash back"

PVA

Tenía 13 años, justamente después de haber derrotado a Naga. Klaus se encapricho en que quería salir conmigo… Yo ya estaba desesperada me lo pedía todos los días, ya no sabía cómo decirle que no. Me sabía mal… pero al día siguiente me lo volvía a pedir.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que huirle, ya llevaba un poco de distancia y miraba hacia atrás mientras caminaba buscándolo. No me di cuenta de que había unas escaleras y caí, no me hice mucho daño porque aterricé encima de Shun que quería subir las escaleras un poco despistado, sin querer (bueno él no quería… pero yo si…) nos besamos…

"Fin del Flash Back"

Shun había terminado de comer y miraba con cara de extrañado a Alice que parecía en las nubes.

-Llamando a Alice, tierra a Alice…-Shun dejó de decir tonterías cuando vio que Alice se sacudía la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.

Después de aquello se fueron a la sala de antes y se sentaron en el sofá a mirar el cielo. Alice no conseguía ponerse cómoda y no paraba de moverse, hasta que al final Shun se ofreció poner su cabeza en su hombro, al principio Alice pensó en su novia, pero luego PA *_bueno… no pasará nada…* _CA *_para tu desgracia* _PA *_ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, así que te callas*_ no lo volvió a pensar y apoyó su cabeza. Estuvieron así más de 5 minutos, hasta que Alice empezó a moverse mucho, a causa de esto Shun se empezó a incomodar, de repente Alice dijo:

-Lo siento… pero… es que… ¡tengo que ir al baño!- durante todo el rato se había olvidado del motivo por el cual encontró a Shun, estaba buscando el baño.

Supongo que ya os imagináis a Alice corriendo, como podía, por el pasillo abriendo todas las puertas buscando el lavabo.

Shun se quedó en la sala extrañado. Después de no haber dormido en casi toda la noche y acabar de comer un sándwich, lo único que le apetecía era echarse una siesta, y así lo hizo.

Al cabo de 20 minutos Alice volvió a la sala y se encontró con Shun dormido, después de otro "gran debate" con su conciencia se puso al lado de su gran amor y con el sonido de su tranquila respiración (sin ronquidos XD) ella también se durmió.

Algo así como una hora luego el avión aterrizó y la primera en despertar fue Alice que cuando vio que se había quedado dormida al lado de su peli negro favorito no pudo evitar ponerse roja e irse.

Saliendo se encontró a Runo que le hizo un interrogatorio completo de que había hecho, donde estaba, con quien…

En cambio Shun estaba en el sofá empezando a despertarse un poco triste de pensar que Alice no había vuelto del lavabo PS*_no ha vuelto… ¿qué le habrá pasado? Tal vez se sintiera incomoda… o tal vez no le gusta mi presencia…*_ Shun buscaba la causa por la que Alice lo había dejado solo, cuando se dio cuenta de que habían aterrizado fue corriendo con los demás.

Todos bajaron del avión muy ilusionados, entraron a la "casa" (recuerden, era otra mansión) y fueron directamente al salón donde todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo bonito que era.

Como de costumbre estuvieron un rato diciendo tonterías hasta que se pusieron serios, (siento mucho no poner las tonterías de Dan… pero es que dice muchas y me da flojera escribir tanto XD) y Nene empezó a hablar.

-Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ir a nuestras habitaciones y acomodarlas, guardar nuestras cosas…

A todos les pareció buena idea (venga ya! Coinciden todos :O) y fueron a sus habitaciones.

En una hora todos estaban otra vez en el salón para hablar.

-Yo aun no terminé de guardar ni la mitad de mis cosas- dijo la chica que más equipaje llevaba.

-Y yo no puedo guardar mis cosas en el medio cajón que me dejó Julie- se quejó la compañera de esta última.

A causa de este último comentario se pusieron a discutir.

-Venga chicas si no llevamos aquí ni una hora y ya se pelean no quiero saber cómo estarán cuando se estén acabando las vacaciones…

-Tienes razón…- dijeron las dos a la vez- perdona.

Lo dijeron a la vez mientras se abrazaban y lloraban, mientras todos los luchadores tenían una gotita tipo anime, se hubieran esperado el numerito de Julie, pero de Mira…

Después de la escenita se fueron juntas a su habitación a organizar sus cosas, y poco a poco se fueron el resto de luchadores también se fueron a buscar algo que hacer. Solo quedaron Dan y Shun.

-Oye Shun, a mi me gustaría dormir en una hamaca, pero… no hay hamacas…

-¿Qué quieres?- el peli negro ya conocía a Dan, y cuando decía algo con tantos rodeos es porque quería algo.

-Pues que me ayudes a hacer una hamaca.

-En otras palabras, que te haga una hamaca-dijo resignado.

-Esto… si.

Se fueron a buscar los materiales, y más tarde dos árboles para poner la hamaca.

-Estos árboles servirán… además hacen sombra todo el día- le explico el oji dorado.

Empezaron a hacer la hamaca, ¿empezaron? No Shun empezó a hacer la hamaca, y Dan… a molestar.

-Oye Shun.

-¿mm?

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando te fuimos a buscar para que vinieras?

-Si… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Runo, Julie, Alice y yo te vimos besando…

-¿QUÉ?- ante esto último Shun se alteró- Alice me vio besando a…-Dan solo asintió- no… a saber que piensa…

-Pues lo mismo que Runo y Julie, que tienes novia.

-Pero no es cierto…

-Rompiste con ella luego, pero ellas aún no lo saben.

PS *_Por eso Alice estaba tan rara… vine aquí para estar cerca de Alice… pero mientras siga pensando que tengo novia será imposible…*_

-Shun cambiando de tema…nunca me dijiste nada sobre tu ex novia, ni si te gusta, como se llama… nada de nada.

-Bueno se llama Fabia, y la verdad nunca me gusto… pero ¿has oído el dicho de que "_un clavo saca otro clavo_"? pues intenté hacer eso… pero fue un autentico fracaso. Para el "experimento" la elegí porque era todo lo contrario que Alice: Alice es tierna, Fabia no; Alice es atenta, Fabia no; Alice es guapa… eeh dejémoslo ahí, el caso que me hacía acordarme más aún de Alice, por eso al final corté con ella, pero… no se lo tomó muy bien…

-¡Cómo se lo iba a tomar! La utilizaste par olvidar a Alice-le recriminó la persona "más indicada" (habrán notado el sarcasmo).

-Ella sabía que me gustaba otra… pero aún así decidió intentarlo… no es mi culpa no poderme olvidar de Alice.

-Tal vez tengas razón…-dijo serio el oji rojo- Mejor entramos ya dentro, se ha hecho tarde.

El peli negro asintió y entraron dentro. Lo que no sabían era que había otra persona estaba escuchándolos detrás de unos arbustos…

**¿Acabó ya el capi y les dejo con la intriga… o lo sigo? Mmm… gran dilema… pero para que vean que no soy mala voy a continuar un poco más.**

Era Klaus… se había propuesto un objetivo y no pararía hasta conseguirlo, se había propuesto conseguir el amor de Alice… pobre iluso, su corazón ya tenía nombre, y ese nombre era "Shun". Él sabía que no le sería fácil conquistarla sin ser antes su amigo… pero antes tenía que deshacerse del actual dueño de su corazón, y toda la conversación que oyó le dio una magnífica idea.

Las horas pasaron, y llego la hora de irse a dormir (siento no escribir todo lo que ocurre durante esas horas, pero es que me da flojera y he decidido concentrarme en Shun y Alice) y esta vez Mira y Ace se fueron a dar un paseo, mientras que Dan y Runo se conectaron al chat para desgracia de sus respectivos compañeros.

-Dan te lo pido por favor si quieres hablar con Runo mejor si es personalmente-después del día que había tenido al peli negro no le apetecía escuchar las babosadas que se decían Dan y Runo.

-Espera Runo que tengo que hablar con cierto amargado.

-_Vale pero ahora te vuelves a conectar._

-Vale cariño- el peli café se desconectó.

PS*_CARIÑO cuantas babosadas se dicen… bueno eso me da igual mientras me dejen dormir*_

-A ver ¿qué es tan importante para interrumpirme?

-El simple hecho de que quiero dormir.

-Pues duerme.

-No puedo dormir mientras te estoy oyendo decir tales… puaj

-Pues ahí tienes la puer…- antes de poder acabar la frase Shun ya se había ido de muy mala gana-… ta.

Mientras los chicos tenían esta discusión Alice y Runo tuvieron una muy parecida.

-_Vale cariño-_dijo el castaño antes de desconectarse.

-Runo, te lo pido por favor habla con Dan personalmente y déjame dormir.

-No es para tanto, ni si quiera chillo…

-Pero aun así la luz del ordenador no me deja dormir…

-Pues vete si quieres.

Dicho esto Alice se fue bastante enfadada, PA*_puedo ir a la sala y dormir en el sofá… no es uno de estos modernos que son incómodos para dormir… ¡Ya está! Iré a la hamaca de Dan, seguro que es muy cómoda* _CA*_Sobre todo porque la hizo Shun…*_ PA*_Conciencia… es muy tarde y no me apetece debatir contigo*_ después de su "debate" Alice fue a buscar la hamaca.

Ya estaba por la zona donde la habían puesto, entonces la vio, pero para su sorpresa ya había alguien. Shun tampoco soportaba las conversaciones de Dan y se fue de la habitación. Alice no sabía qué hacer… una parte de ella deseaba sentarse al lado del pelinegro y preguntarle que hacía, y otra quería irse de allí muy silenciosamente. CA*_Venga Alice, no seas cobarde acércate y dile algo*_ PA*_Pero es que… me da corte* _

Y mientras que Alice discutía con su conciencia alguien se había percatado de su presencia y su graciosa cara de no saber qué hacer…

**Supongo que todos saben a quién me refiero… para los que no lo sepan tendrán que esperar al siguiente cap dentro de un máximo de 3 semanas, esta vez he hecho el cap un poco más largo, no mucho pero algo es algo… resumiendo muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Y espero que me dejen algunos más… ya saben ideas, opiniones o criticas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: Ex novia rebelde.**

**Creo que ya saben que pasará en el próximo cap…**


	9. Tan bien, tan mal

**Hola! Espero que les gustara el capi anterior. Bueno he tenido unos ratitos para escribir y aquí está el resultado. Antes que se me olvide el cap pasado lo usé para poner una advertencia, lo cambié y ahora es otro capítulo, solo lo digo por si no se dieron cuenta lo lean antes o no entenderán nada.**

**Que disfruten el cap!**

Alguien se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Alice.

-¿Alice?- preguntó el pelinegro sentado en la hamaca-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues…- estaba muy nerviosa y algo ruborizada- creo… que lo mismo que tu…

-Entiendo… a ti Dan y Runo tampoco te dejaron dormir.

-Si…-dijo un poco apenada.

-¡Ah! Si venías a la hamaca siéntate yo ya me voy.

-No, tú estabas antes.

Se pusieron a discutir, después de un rato decidieron tumbarse los dos. Alice estaba tan cerca de su amor secreto… PA*_Vaya… porque siempre acabo tan cerca de él… tengo que saber a ciencia cierta si esa chica era la novia de Shun… o era otra de sus locas fans.*_

-Oye Shun…

-¿Sí?

-Pues… supongo que Dan ya te habrá contado lo que vimos cuando fuimos a buscarte…

-Em… si… algo ya me había contado… además del interrogatorio de Julie y Runo…

-¿Interrogatorio?

-Si… se pusieron a hacerme preguntas sobre el tema.

_Flashback_

_PVS_

_Iba por uno de los pasillos tranquilo… tal vez incluso despistado, pensando en algunas cosas… _**(Porque algo me dice que Shun pensaba en una cosa que empieza por a- y acaba por –lice… xD) **_sin previo aviso me aparecieron las locas de tus amigas gritando como desesperadas._

_-¡Shuuuuun!-dijeron a la vez._

_-Em… ¿qué os pasa?_

_-¿A nosotras? La pregunta es ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿No tenías novia? ¿Qué has venido a torturar a Alice?-dijo muy deprisa Runo._

_-¿Eh? ¿no podéis hacer las preguntas de una en una?-al ver cómo me decían que no con la cabeza solo pude responder a sus preguntas- A ver como os explico… primero, no me pasa nada. Segundo, vosotras lo habéis dicho __**tenía**__ novia -acentué las últimas palabras tanto como pude, quería que les quedara claro- Y tercero y más importante ¿Por qué iba a torturar a Alice?_

_-¿Entonces no tienes novia?-me preguntó Julie._

_-No te he dicho que…-no me dejó acabar, ya me estaba interrumpiendo._

_-¡QUÉ FUERTE!_

_-Pero me queréis decir…-antes de acabar ya se habían ido dando saltitos por ahí… no me dio tiempo a preguntarles porque te iba a torturar._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Bueno… creo que esas dos ya te habían dicho lo del interrogatorio.

-Pues te equivocas, no me dijeron nada.

-¿Tú sabes a qué se referían cuando dijeron que te iba a torturar?

-No… ni idea- *_Nota mental: coserles la boca a Julie y Runo.*_** (Alice, Alice, Alice… ni Marucho tendría dinero para comprar tanto hilo… con lo grande que tienen la boca… cuando quieren claro XD)**-Pero… entonces… no tienes novia… ¿No?

-Otra vez… ¡Que no!

Después de eso estuvieron un rato en silencio, pero por algún extraño motivo se pusieron a hablar y reír sobre cosas que nuestro "espía" no oyó, en otras palabras, que no oyó Klaus escondido en unos arbustos más atrás.

*_PK Creo que debo adelantar mi plan… aunque este despierto toda la noche, conseguiré que ella esté aquí mañana por la tarde…_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Esta vez Shun se levantó antes que Alice y la despertó con mucha suavidad. Se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa y más tarde al salón con todos. Luego fueron a sus habitaciones, y en la habitación de Runo y Alice…

-Alice ¿se pude saber donde pasaste la noche?

-Pues… con Shun en la hamaca…- esto último lo dijo tan bajito que Runo casi no pudo escucharlo.

-¿Qué pasaste la noche con Shun?- tenía una cara de sorpresa.

-Em… si…

-¿Pero donde tenías la cabeza? No me digas que entre el volante y cambio de marcha como en el chiste… ¿Se protegieron?- la peli azul hablaba tan deprisa que Alice apenas entendió algo.

-¿Qué?Runo que no hicimos nada.

-¿No?

-No

-Entonces ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues se me ocurrió ir a dormir a la hamaca… pero cuando llegué ya estaba Shun, después de discutir un rato me puse a su lado, hablamos…

-¿De qué hablaron? Porque eso de conversar con Shun…- a la oji verde se le hizo raro que el moreno fuera capaz de mantener una conversación larga.

-Pues… de su **ex novia**- dijo esto último súper contenta- de su interrogatorio…, que ahora luego hablaremos de eso, y de un fruto.

-¿Eh? ¿Un fruto?- dijo bastante sorprendida.

-Si… nos cayó un fruto del árbol donde estaba colgada la hamaca y empezamos a hablar si era comestible, de que tipo era…

-Que interesante…- se podía palpar el sarcasmo.

-Bueno… es mejor que no decirse nada- Runo asintió no muy convencida con la cabeza- ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide… ¡Pero cómo se os ocurre hacerle ese "interrogatorio"! Por lo menos podíais haber os ahorrado la parte en la que le dicen que estoy loca por él…

-Esto… No le dijimos eso… le dijimos algo parecido…- a la peli azul le empezó a dar miedo la cara que le ponía su compañera.

Runo no soltó prenda e intentó cambiar de tema.

Por otro lado en la habitación de Dan y Shun.

-Shun- decía Dan curioso

-¿Mm…?

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?-**(y luego las chicas somos las cotillas y chismosas ¬¬)**

-Pues… en la hamaca… ¿Por?

-No nada. Por lo que me contó Runo, Alice también se fue del cuarto.

-¡Ah! sí.

-Como que "¡ah! Sí"- dijo sorprendido- ¿tú lo sabías?

-Si… ¿Por?

-Entonces tú sabes donde pasó la noche… solo por curiosidad…

-Em… si… la pasó conmigo…

-¿¡QUÉ! No me lo esperaba de ti… bueno, no me lo esperaba aun… **(Ya sabemos algo que tienen Dan y Runo en común, son unos malpensados XD)**

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo! No pasó nada, solo hablamos y luego nos dormimos.

-¿Tú me has visto a mi cara de imbécil?

-¿Seguro que quieres que te conteste?

-Vale…

-¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide… ¿tú sabes algo de Runo y Julie?

-¡Ups! Que tarde se me ha hecho… luego hablamos.

Shun estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero pensó que no valía la pena… no le diría nada que no supiera.

_En el salón a la hora de la comida_

Todos estaban comiendo bastante tranquilos, hablando, discutiendo un poco… Bueno lo de siempre pero… **(¿Por qué pondré tantas excepciones?)** alguien faltaba… Klaus… su ausencia no importó mucho al resto, pensaron que tenía algún negocio importante y no podría comer con ellos. Pero nadie se imaginaba lo que hacía en esos momentos…

Por otro lado en la comida a algunos se les hizo muy raro, sobre todo al ver que Alice y Shun hablabananimadamente **(¿Por qué todos pensaran que Shun es un amargado?)** A parte de eso todo transcurrió con mucha normalidad, Dan y Runo peleaban, Julie coqueteaba con Billy, y este encantado… Ace y Mira en su mundo, Joe y Chan hablando de vez en cuando, y el resto con sus tonterías…

Todo iba a las mil maravillas, Runo no había matado ni a Dan ni a Julie, Mira consiguió dos cajones y medio para guardar sus cosas, Dan y Shun solo se habían peleado tres veces, Billy ya tenía preparada su confesión a Julie, Joe y Chan cada vez eran mejores amigos…

Pero si todo fuera felicidad… ¿no sería todo muy aburrido? Para eso existen los momentos difíciles… y nuestros dos protagonistas tendrán muchos momentos malos a raíz de un visitante del pasado, alguien que creían fuera de sus vidas, pensamientos y corazones.

Todos lo pasaban bien en la sala, hasta que de repente se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a una chica de pelo azul marino y ojos verdes, nuestra visitante del pasado es Fabia, la ex de Shun… este último se levantó del sofá por inercia, y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía los labios de su ex sobre los suyos. Nadie pudo mantener su boca cerrada, estaban boquiabiertos, menos **(Jo… ya estamos con las excepciones)** Alice que no pudo evitar unas lágrimas y echó a correr hacia su cuarto.

Cuando por fin Fabia soltó a Shun el moreno no sabía que decir… bueno si lo sabía.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No te hagas el tonto… se que querías volver conmigo, que lo del otro día solo era un momento de locura…- el oji dorado no la dejó terminar.

-Locura la tuya- cuando vio que todos les observaban la cogió del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la sala.

**Déjenme adivinar… me quieren matar. Adiviné verdad. Pobre Alice… no dejo de hacerle jugarretas… bueno para el próximo capítulo intentaré que Fabia tenga la estancia más "agradable" posible. ¿A qué adivino una cosa más? Que el capi les pareció muy corto y tardé mucho… Lo siento pero el colegio no me da para más…**

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi! Ya saben dejen sus reviews con críticas, ideas u opiniones.**


	10. Confusión tras confusión

**Hola, espero que el capi anterior les gustara, muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Me alegro de que no me quieran matar. **

**Bueno no les molesto más, que disfruten del cap!**

_Fuera de la sala con Shun y Fabia._

-¿Tu te has vuelto loca o qué?- el moreno no cabía en sí… estaba enojado, muy enojado, ¿Por qué estas cosas le tenían que pasar a él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecérselo?- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Creía que era como otras veces… discutimos y en un día o dos máximo ya estamos juntos…

-Pues lo siento pero esta vez va en serio.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? No me lo puedo creer… llevamos 7 meses saliendo y aun no te has olvidado de ella…

-Cuando empezamos a salir nunca te dije que podría olvidarla…

-Esto lo dices ahora porque has tenido un día duro- la oji verde se acercaba al moreno de forma seductora haciendo círculos en el pecho del chico.

Antes de que este se diera cuenta volvía a tener los labios de Fabia sobre los suyos, aunque no quería otra cosa que separarse de ella algo se lo impedía, a causa de fuerza de costumbre Shun profundizó el beso.

En esos momentos Chan salía de la sala para ir al baño y los vio, ella creía que a Shun le gustaba Alice… pero al ver eso tuvo serias dudas… sin interrumpir se volvió a la sala.

-No Fabia, déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada más de ti en mi vida- los chicos no son muy finos¬¬

-Uno eso lo veo muy, pero que muy difícil. Dos ya es muy tarde y ahora no puedo volver a casa.

Shun le hubiera dicho que no… pero era una chica que se había enamorado de un amor no correspondido… tampoco podía tratarla así…

-Hablaré con Marucho…

_En la habitación de Alice y Runo_

Alice estaba tirada en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado *_PA Como pude creer que Shun llegaría a sentir algo por mi… además me mintió… sigue con su novia… incluso la trajo… ¿Qué pretende? ¿Hacerme sufrir por que se enteró que estoy enamorada de él? Pues no lo va a conseguir…*_

Se secó las lágrimas derramadas, y se prometió a si misma hacerle pagar a Shun todo el daño que le había hecho…

Al rato Runo entró por la puerta a ver como estaba Alice.

-Alice ¿estás bien?

-Si…- respondió entre sollozo y sollozo.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, que Shun te mintió y sigue saliendo con esa… -iba a decir exactamente lo que pensaba de esa chica, pero pensó que eso no ayudaría en nada a Alice y prefirió guardárselo a sus adentros- Pero parece que Shun se quedó más sorprendido más que tu, la llamo loca delante de todos… tal vez la chica es una de sus locas fans…

Más tarde Marucho aceptó la petición de Shun que se quedara Fabia un día, pobre ingenua, no sabe la que le espera.

_En la habitación de Julie y Mira_

"toc, toc" se oía a través de la puerta, en la habitación estaban todas las chicas menos Runo y Alice. Y la primera llamaba a la puerta para entrar.

-Adelante- respondieron unas cuantas a la vez.

-Hola.

-Hola Runo.

-Hablaste con Alice- preguntó la vestal.

-Sí pero ella sigue creyendo que Shun le mintió y sigue saliendo con esa…

-No creo que haya sido capaz de mentirnos a todos- argumentó la peli plateado.

-Si además Dan me contó que vio como cortaban… entonces… ¿qué ha pasado?

-Yo creo que lo sé- dedujo Nene- esa chica es una fresca y por mucho que Shun le dé calabazas no lo acepta y lo vuelve a intentar… y está aquí para arruinarle la vida a Alice, por ser el verdadero amor de su ex, y a Shun, por no quererla como novia.

Todas parecieron bastante convencidas del argumento de Nene.

-Pero…-siempre había una excepción y esta vez era Chan- ¿Cómo supo Fabia donde estaba Shun? Hasta donde yo tengo entendido Fabia no lo sabía… y no sé si debería contarles…

-Después de haber empezado ahora no te puedes callar- le recriminó Jenny.

-Está bien… cuando Fabia y Shun salieron de la sala los vi besándose… y la verdad Shun opuso una resistencia…- lo último lo dijo con un sarcasmo muy notable.

Todas se quedaron en estado de "shock"

-¿¡QUÉ!-Julie fue la única que reaccionó.

-Si yo también me sorprendí así o tal vez más…

-No será un error…-intentaba auto convencerse Mira- tal vez no sea lo que pensamos…

-No que va, Shun solo intentaba quitarle a Fabia algo de entre los dientes con la boca… ¿no?- la peli azul dijo esto con un marcado sarcasmo.

-Venga Runo tranquilízate- le indicó la peli plateada- tal vez Fabia lo besó a él y… bueno… ya sabes cómo son los hombres… son débiles ante las chicas...

-Yo pienso igual que Julie- añadió Nene- no podemos saber nada cierto sin saber cómo pasaron exactamente las cosas.

-Según lo que sabemos Shun rompió con ella…- decía Mira- no creo que mintiera… no tenía por qué… yo creo que la cara dura vino sin ser invitada y solo por fastidiar le besó en frente de todos.

-El caso es que Alice está derrumbada…-exclamó Runo alterada- le diga lo que le diga cree que Shun tiene la culpa y que la engañó…

-Entonces solo podemos hacer una cosa- planeaba Julie- antes oí que Fabia se iba a quedar…-de repente todas la interrumpen.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-No griten tanto, que esto nos viene como anillo al dedo…

-Julie esto es una catas…- Nene iba a decir catástrofe, pero lo pensó mejor- aa… ya sé por dónde vas…

-Pues yo no me entero- argumentaba Jewels.

-Creo que ya lo he pillado- reflexionaba la Runo- ¡le vamos a hacer la vida imposible a Fabia!

-Si- contestó la peli plateado- y yo ya tengo un plan…

Mientras Julie contaba su plan el resto ponían sonrisas maquiavélicas o caras de "no haremos esa estupidez".

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar…_

-Mmm…- Marucho estaba pensando donde mandar a Fabia a dormir…. No le gustaba mucho la idea… pero como Shun se lo pidió no le quedó remedio… solo esperaba que Alice cuando se enterara no se enfadara con él- tengo una habitación libre en la segunda planta.

-Bien- respondió Fabia con desgana… ¡ni si quiera le dio las gracias a Marucho!

-Muchas gracias por dejar que se quede…- dijo Shun intentando disculpar la falta de modales de Fabia- … ESTA noche- al moreno no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que tuviera que quedarse… pero no tenía otro remedio. Solo esperaba que su tan "agradable" visitante se fuera mañana a primera hora, y sin provocar demasiadas destrozas… Pobre ingenuo… llegaba tarde, a Alice esa visita le partió el corazón.

Fabia cogió sus maletas y fue a la habitación que le indicó Marucho. Cuando llegó a la habitación (Marucho se había encargado de que fuera "amplia" y "acogedora") se encontró con el dueño de la voz que la llamó por teléfono y le dijo donde estaba Shun.

-Querida Fabia… Soy Klaus Von Herzen…- iba a seguir con su discurso de su nombre, pero su acompañante la interrumpió **(más bien es que no me sé todos sus apellido xD).**

-¿Tú no eres él que me llamó diciendo que viniera?

-Exactamente.

-Dudo que me hayas llamado solo porque quieres que Shun y yo arreglemos las cosas… ¿Tu qué ganas a cambio?

-Salir con Alice…- apenas acabó de pronunciar eso ya le habían interrumpido.

-¿¡PERO QUE LE VEN TODOS LOS HOMBRES A ESA CHICA!

Después de eso, entró y se encontró con la "cálida bienvenida" que le habían preparado las luchadoras, básicamente le habían dejado una notita diciendo: "Te estaremos vigilando, y no te dejaremos pasar ni una. Las luchadoras"

Esa noche por primera vez Dan y Runo quedaron para dar un paseo, y no en el chat. Ace y Mira también decidieron tener una cita, y toda la noche pasó sin más percances…

**¿Les gustó el cap? Espero que si… ya sé lo que están pensando… tanta espera para un cap tan corto… lo siento… pero mi inspiración (y también la memoria) se fue de vacaciones, y convencerla de que volviera costó más que a los luchadores llevar a Shun. **

**Veo que muchos quieren más AcexMira y DanxRuno, están de suerte en el próximo cap intentaré que aparezcan flash backs de las citas, también algo de BillyxJulie y JoexChan, y quién sabe si se me ocurre alguna otra pareja… Bueno, en resumen que el próximo capi probablemente no llevará mucho ShunxAlice.**

**Muchas gracias (otra vez) por todos los reviews! En serio, les agradezco mucho… dan animo cuando se necesita… **

**Hasta el próximo cap!**


	11. Mañana atareada

_Por la mañana en la habitación de Dan y Shun_

Shun estaba muy nervioso, lo peor que le podía pasar estaba ocurriendo, y aunque eran las 7:30 de la mañana tenía que despertar a Dan para contarle su gran desgracia.

-Dan… ¿quieres despertar? Vamos… ¿se puede saber a qué hora volviste?- el moreno movía el brazo de su amigo intentando despertarlo, pero era inútil… dormía como un tronco, y cada ronquido…- mi vida se está yendo por la alcantarilla y tú ni te inmutas…- el castaño al ver que le iba a contar algún drama de los suyos supo que no lo dejaría dormir **(es extraño… normalmente es Dan el que le cuenta sus dramas personales a Shun xD)**

-Está bien ya me levanto… ¿se puede saber qué pasa?- lo decía mientras se estiraba.

-¡¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡DAN! ¡ESTÁ NEVANDO!- en todos los años que se conocían nunca había visto al pelinegro tan alborotado… parecía al borde de un colapso.

-Pues ya te estás poniendo como mis padres… ¬¬

-¿No lo entiendes?

-¿Entender el que?

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer?

-Pues si… pero no se a que te refieres.

-¿A qué va a ser?

-Pues no se ¡dímelo de una vez!- el moreno se cansó de intentar hacer recordar a Dan lo sucedido ayer y no le quedó de otra que decírselo.

-Ayer vino Fabia y se tuvo que quedar a dormir…- no acabó de hablar y el castaño ya estaba interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Fabia era…?

-Mi ex, Dan, mi ex – hablar con Dan era verdaderamente frustrante.

-¡Ah! Si ya me acuerdo… pues menudo marronazo si quieres declararte a Alice…

-Si no me lo dices no me entero…- se podía oler el sarcasmo... junto con las peste que despedía Dan por no ducharse en una semana _PS*Dan… ¿cuándo te ducharas?* CS*Sabes que nunca*_- bueno el caso es este, Fabia ahora no se va a ir… el avión con este temporal no puede despegar… y en coche lo veo muy difícil… y lo único que hará será darme más problemas.

-Eso sí que es un marronazo…

_En la habitación de Fabia_

La chica se estaba dando una ducha antes de ir a desayunar. Y había salido de la ducha y estaba enfrente del espejo preparada para cepillarse el pelo, cuando se dio cuenta que su cabello era de color verde, se quedó en estado de shock y su cara pasó por todos los colores del arcoíris. Cuando al fin reaccionó fue a buscar el champú que usó y se dio cuenta de que tenía una notita:

_Bienvenida Fabia._

_LLB (Las Luchadoras Bakugan)_

_En la habitación de Alice y Runo_

Ya estaban despiertas, y hablaban animadamente cada una desde su cama. Runo al final consiguió que Alice no se pusiera a planear ningún tipo de venganza contra Shun (no al menos mientras que no se demuestre que es culpable), y le levantó un poco el ánimo contándole su _recibimiento_ a Fabia.

-Seguro que cuando vayamos a desayunar nos la vemos con esas pintas…- dijo la peli celeste, solo de imaginarse a Fabia con el pelo de ese color… no podían aguantarse la risa.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante, está abierta -indicó Alice desde el interior.

Aparecieron a través de la puerta Julie y Mira.

-Hola Alice ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó la otra peli naranja.

-Si… creo que si…

-Bueno ¿Runo ya te contó nuestro _recibimiento_?- Julie se lo preguntaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que rápidamente se le contagió a Alice.

-Si… ¿No os habréis pasado un poco…?- las tres miraron a Alice con cara de ¿QUÉÉ?- Venga que sabéis que es broma.

Alice se puso a reír ante la reacción de sus amigas, y estas al verla tan sonriente se les contagió.

-Por cierto Runo…- Alice se acababa de acordar de algo muy importante…- ¿Qué pasó anoche que me dormí antes de que llegaras y no te conectaste al chat?

-Yo… pues… esto…- Runo se puso roja con esa pregunta.

-Nosotras de eso no sabíamos nada…- la observó con mirada picara la peli plateada.

-Venga Runo… somos amigas cuéntanos- le pidió la única vestal.

-De acuerdo…- Runo respiró profundo y empezó a decirles- después de cenar y todo eso Dan me dijo si íbamos a dar un paseo, y le dije que si… me llevo a la orilla de un hermoso lago con un montón de flores y árboles rodeándolo… era tan bonito… nos sentamos juntos…- la cara de Runo pasó de súper romántica-emocionada a una que decía "no todo podía salir perfecto"- pero…

-¿Pero…?- le dijeron todas muy concentradas en el relato.

-Pero como era Dan, y Dan es mucho Dan, algo tenía que pasar…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó una intrigadísima Alice.

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle "Que flor más bonita Dan" y él fue cogerla y…

-¿Y?- dijeron las tres a la vez.

-Y… ¡Ya, paren de hacer eso!- les dijo la oji verde un tanto molesta- como le iba diciendo… cogió la flor y se le empezó a hinchar la mano, tuvimos que ir a buscar a uno de los criados de Marucho que sabía sobre estas cosas y nos dijo que era muy venenosa… y para rematar Dan les tenía alergia…- Runo volvió a interrumpir su historia cuando vio la cara de diversión que ponían sus amigas- ¡No se rían!

-Y no lo hacemos… solo sonreímos…- intentaba decir la oji azul sin que se le escapara la risa.

_En el desayuno_

Dan y Shun entraban al fin a desayunar, tardaron bastante en llegar por que el moreno se dio cuenta de la venda que llevaba su amigo en la mano, pero por mucho que le preguntó cómo se lo hizo no recibió respuesta. En la mesa desayunando estaban: Joe, Billy y Ace. Runo, Alice, Mira y Julie seguían en su "reunión", el resto de chicas ya habían desayunado y buscaban formas de fastidiar a la nueva **(al final me acabará hasta por dar pena Fabia… ¡QUÉ NO! Es broma, no es que me caiga mal… es que es la mala del fic y me gusta hacer sufrir a los malos, también a los buenos xD)**, y llegaron a la conclusión que el resto de los chicos ya habían desayunado.

Los dos recién llegados se sentaron cerca de sus amigos, entonces Ace arqueó un poco las cejas extrañado.

-Dan ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?- el castaño hizo un gesto de cansancio y el oji dorado habló por él.

-Es misión imposible… llevo casi una hora entera preguntándole que le pasó y no me quiere responder… pero teniendo en cuenta que llegó después de que me durmiera y no encendió el chat… será algún percance de su cita con Runo…- Dan había empezado a beber su tazón de leche y al escuchar la tan acertada teoría de su amigo casi la escupe.

-Por la asfixia de Dan yo diría que es cierto- Billy decía esto haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reírse.

**Bueno ahí les dejo el cap., no es muy largo… pero es todo lo que me dio tiempo a escribir antes de que mi inspiración se diera a la fuga… **

**Aun que este capi lo puse casi como relleno… me estaba cansando un poco de tanto drama y quise poner algo de risas… (No sé si les habré hecho sonreír siquiera…)**

**Me gustaría pedirles que si tienen alguna idea de bromas muuuy pesadas para Fabia me las dijeran… es que no se me ocurre ninguna y no quiero que se vaya de rositas…**

**Por cierto…**

**¡LLEGÓ AL REVIEW 100!**

**No saben lo contenta que me puse… me falto poco para tirar el suelo a saltos xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan su review y los que leen este fic.**

**Bueno ya saben, si tienen una crítica, opinión o idea dejen su review!**


	12. Reuniones en habitaciones

_En la habitación de Alice y Runo_

Todas lo estaban pasando muy bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban así. Se pusieron a hablar de todo lo que les había pasado, y por una de estas casualidades salió el tema estrella, los novios… cuando le preguntaron por Billy Julie cambió de expresión a una más sombría y triste.

-Julie… ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la vestal.

-Em… si…- le respondió con una fingida sonrisa, pero no duró mucho, otra vez se veía triste.

-En serio Julie… ¿hay algo que te preocupe?- Runo siempre discutía con ella, pero no olvidaba que también era su amiga y como tal la apreciaba mucho, aunque pocas veces lo demostrara.

-Bueno… si… pero…

-Pero nada, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras- le dijo cariñosa como siempre Alice.

-Ya saben que hace bastante tiempo que estoy saliendo con Billy… pero estos últimos días lo he notado extraño…- les confeso algo afligida.

-Extraño… pero exactamente ¿cómo?- preguntó intrigada su compañera de habitación.

-Pues… no se no me presta demasiada atención… ayer le dije de ir a dar una vuelta y prefirió quedarse con Marucho y Baron.

-Deberías hablar con él y aclara las cosas…- aconsejó la peli azul- y eso también va para ti, Alice- la mencionada se puso roja como un tomate y entre las burlas de sus amigas fueron a la sala a desayunar **(a qué hora desayuna la gente aquí XD)**.

_En el comedor_

En el comedor estaban todos menos las cuatro amigas, Fabia y Klaus. Los chicos estaban en una punta de la mesa, y las chicas en la otra, donde maquinaban planes contra Fabia.

Alice, Julie, Runo y Mira entran al comedor. Dan saluda a Runo, Ace le dirige una sonrisa pilla a Mira, Billy sigue hablando como si nada con Joe y por último Shun intenta hablar con Alice aun que sea un "hola", pero esta gira la cara. Las cuatro se acercan al resto de "fans" de Fabia.

Pasan unos minutos, los chicos se aburren de estar en el comedor, todos han acabado de desayunar y quieren hacer algo, las chicas prefieren quedarse, ya han encontrado su nuevo hobby, maldades contra Fabia. Los chicos ya se levantaban para irse y entonces entra Fabia, había conseguido quitarse algo, muy poco, de la pintura verde, cuando la vieron los chicos pusieron cara de o.O y las chicas hacían verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse.

Fabia ocupa uno de los sitios que los muchachos han dejado libres, lejos del resto de chicas.

_En el pasillo, fuera del comedor_

-Creo que Mira tiene razón cuando me dice que no me fijo en los detalles…- murmuraba Ace.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- pregunta el rubio más joven.

-Ayer me pareció que la tal Fabia tenía el pelo azul oscuro… y esta mañana me fijo que era verde.

-Pues menos mal- suspiró Billy- ya creía que era daltónico o algo de eso…

-No se… pero yo estoy seguro que tenía el pelo azul…-dijo el castaño de ojos rojos- ¿no Shun?

-Mmm… Tal vez lo tenía verde y ni me di cuenta… la verdad nunca le he prestado atención- respondió el pelinegro ni tan tranquilo.

_En la habitación de Dan y Shun_

Dan, Shun, Ace y Billy tenían una "reunión" de "máxima importancia".

-Y después de acabarme todo el helado, lo vomité sobre la camisa de Shun- contaba el castaño una de sus batallitas de pequeños.

-Seeh… Y la gracia que me hizo ¬¬

-Bueno ^^ memeces…- y ahora empezaba con su tono "dramático"- todo eso antes de enterarnos que las chicas no solo existían para molestarlas.

-Ya ves… aquellos eran buenos tiempos… solo amigo de Julie…- recordaba el rubio- nos peleábamos menos antes…- todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Y si no ahí tienes a Joe- decía Ace- varios días intentando pedirle salir a Chan… hoy dice que es la definitiva…

-¿Eso no es lo mismo que dijo ayer?- objetó el oji rojo.

-Y lo de antes de ayer…-lo último dicho por Ace provocó las risas de los cuatro.

-Tal como lo decís… acabará Chan pidiéndole salir antes…- el cometario del pelinegro aumentó las risas.

Cuando todos acabaron las risas se pusieron un poco más serios.

-Oye Shun… ¿qué pasa contigo?- preguntó sin rodeos el vestal.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el oji ámbar sabe perfectamente a que se refiere… aun que prefiere fingir demencia…

-Pues a que tienes a dos chicas locas por ti y no haces nada- le dijo otra vez el vestal como la cosa más obvia del mundo- se que te gusta Alice… y no Fabia… pero deberías hacer algo, decirles la verdad… aunque Fabia sea un poquito rara…- no tuvo tiempo de acabar, el castaño lo interrumpió.

-Un poquito rara… MUY RARA.

-Tú siempre tan fino Dan ¬¬- le reprocha Billy.

-A lo que iba,- continuó Ace- que aunque sea un poquito rara… ¡no lo digas Dan!- le dijo al oji rojo que parecía que quería volver a intervenir- se merece que le digas la verdad, que no la quieres a ella, quieres a Alice.

-Se lo he intentado decir… pero o no me escucha o no quiere escucharme- dice el moreno entre suspiros.

-Haz lo que yo hago cuando quiero dejar a una chica y me da cosa hacerlo…-propuso Dan.

-No sé si voy a querer escucharlo ¬¬- musitó el oji ámbar.

-Será un plan tonto… pero seguro que es efectivo...- comentaba el rubio- con el "trato" tan "educado" que tiene Dan con las chicas.

-Está bien…- acabó asintiendo.

-Simplemente las invito a comer… la mayoría para el aperitivo ya ha cortado conmigo…

-Sí, pero es que tú comes como un cerdo, en todo el sentido de la palabra…- objetó Ace- Shun es mucho más educado.

-Tu déjame a mí y mañana comerás como yo o peor ^^.

-No sé si quiero que me ayudes… ¬¬

_Habitación de Julie y Mira_

Ya habían comido, serían como las nueve y en la habitación se encontraban Mira y Alice esperando a que llegaran Runo y Julie con dos o tres películas y muchas palomitas y dulces.

-¿Qué pelis crees que elijan?- preguntó la vestal.

-Mmm… depende…

-¿De qué?

-Pues…- pensaba la oji marrón- si la elige Julie será muy romántica y empalagosa… si la elige Runo será más actual… si se ponen de acuerdo de risa… si discuten y se ponen competitivas de terror, miedo, sustos… y si se encuentran con los chicos de aventuras.

-Caray, como las conoces ¿y de chuches?

-Puff… de todo tipo, formas, colores, sabores…con los gustos tan raros que tienen cada una…

-Alice… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal?- la mencionada se quedó unos minutos pensativa y luego asintió con la cabeza, viendo este gesto la vestal prosiguió- ¿A ti te gusta Shun no?

-Más que una pregunta parece una afirmación.

-Sí, yo estoy segura de que tú también le gustas a él.

-Pues yo no lo tengo tan claro.

-Venga ya, no me digas que no te das cuenta, cada vez que pasas por delante de él su mirada se ablanda.

-¡Ja! ¿Y la tal Fabia qué?

-Pues si pasa de ella olímpicamente. Le teñimos el pelo de verde y apenas se dio cuenta ¡ni la defendió! ¿qué más pruebas necesitas?- ante esta reflexión se quedó callada unos instantes.

-No lo sé la verdad…

-Yo te lo voy a explicar- señaló la vestal- te pasa lo mismo que me pasaba a mi, te gusta Shun, y sabes que tu le gustas a él, pero tanto tiempo esperando que el sintiera algo por ti que ahora no estás segura de lo que sientes.

-Pues… si…

En ese momento llegó Runo caminando hacia delante, atrás, derecha e izquierda para que no se le cayera el montón de películas y cuches.

-¿Runo?- preguntó Alice- ¿Dónde está Julie?

-Esperen que les cuente y verán…

-¿Qué pasó?- está vez era Mira a quien le picaba la curiosidad.

-Es que es muy fuerte… -empezó a contar la peli azul- estábamos eligiendo unas películas y de repente aparece Billy y le dice a Julie que la acompañe, Julie le dice que no, Billy le vuelve a pedir que vaya… y después de discutir un rato Julie se va.

-¿Qué creen que se trae entre manos Billy?- cuestionó la vestal.

-Reconciliación- respondieron a coro las otras dos.

**Cuanto tiempo… estuve súper liada entre exámenes, trabajos, redacciones, deberes… y encima 3 meses sin vacaciones ni puentes… pfff… horrible… a sí que les pido paciencia para el próximo cap., que los fines de semana no son tan largos como quisiéramos XD. Espero poder subir pronto el próximo cap. Creo que todos son conscientes de que mis capítulos no son muy largos XD, les juro que lo intento pero no me salen más largos. Por cierto, no viene al caso pero… tengo una idea para otro fic, aun que es probable que no lo suba hasta terminar este, solo quería comentarlo. Otra cosa más (si, otra) me he cambiado de nombre, que Amiga314 me parecía un poco cutre, solo mencionarlo para que no hayan confusiones.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap!**

**Ya saben, dejen reviews con sus ideas, opiniones o críticas (constructivas).**


End file.
